Charmed
by MorgantheFae
Summary: CLAMP School Paranormal Investigators. Rion and Mifuyu are a team, no matter what. For CLAMP Femslash Week 2019.
1. Day 2: Historical AU

**Disclaimer:** _CLAMP School Paranormal Investigators_ belongs to CLAMP and Tomiyuki Matsumoto. I'm just trying to keep it alive.

* * *

**Day 2: Historical AU**

_Kan'ei 19 (1642)_

It was the third month of Mifuyu's warrior pilgrimage, and she was hungry. It wasn't unusual. Mifuyu had a bad habit of never noticing she needed to eat until she was too hungry to move. Lately she'd been eating maybe once a day, and it really wasn't enough. She'd collapsed by the side of the road, and was currently trying to decide if any of the plants within her reach were edible.

"Um," said a voice. "Excuse me, but . . . are you alright?"

Mifuyu raised her head to see a girl standing above her, in the white kimono and red hakama of a shrine maiden. "Yeah, i'm just hungry."

"If it's alright, i have a bun you could have . . ."

Mifuyu shot upright. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver!" she exclaimed, wolfing the bun down. "But you really surprised me!" she added between bites. "I didn't expect to see anyone. Is there a shrine near here?"

"Yes!" the girl said. "Or, near enough. I'm actually going – oh, i'm so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Rion."

"Mifuyu," Mifuyu said. "So, you're going somewhere too?" She tried to think of where a shrine maiden might have as a destination. "Making a house call?"

"Yes," Rion admitted, sinking down beside her. "There's a house on the other side of the mountain that's been having some trouble with spirits, so they asked our shrine to do an exorcism."

"Oh, i see. Does that sort of thing happen often?"

"Not around here," Rion said pensively. "I'm hoping that whatever is happening can be settled peacefully, but . . ."

Mifuyu made up her mind as she licked her fingers clean. "I'll go with you!"

Rion was taken aback. "Oh, no! I can take care of it myself. And you said you were going somewhere as well, didn't you? I couldn't interrupt your travels."

Mifuyu patted the hilt of her sword. "I'm on a training journey. I don't have anywhere i _have_ to be. And i need to pay you back for the bun." She flashed a bright smile.

Rion opened her mouth, hesitated. "But still, this is more than i could ask, even as a return for the favor. I meant the bun to be a gift."

Mifuyu shook her head. "It just doesn't sit right with me, not doing something to repay you. Besides, i don't know what's been happening at this house, but you might want to have a samurai around."

"I might," Rion admitted. "They say they've had a great deal of trouble."

Mifuyu wiped her hand on her hip and offered it to Rion as she stood up. "It's settled, then."

Rion accepted Mifuyu's hand and let her pull her to her feet. "I suppose it is. I'll leave myself in your care, then."

Mifuyu grinned. "Likewise."

* * *

**A/N:** What, another series for this same event? Yes, i kill myself with my constant need to overdo things. This one's starting with Day 2 since i couldn't come up with anything for the "role reversal" prompt in time. In fact, this pairing i had a lot of trouble meeting the prompts orz . . . My original plan was to show this whole Edo-period haunted house incident from start to finish, but it turned out to be way too long, and i was already overwhelmed from the way i decided to overdo this week, so i ultimately decided that just the beginning worked for the needs of the event. I hope to write the whole thing someday, but it probably won't be for a while.


	2. Day 3: Love Languages

**Day 3: Love Languages**

Rion didn't feel like there was anything particularly special about her, but when it came time to break into teams, Mifuyu regularly chose to pair with her over any of the others. Rion couldn't help that think that maybe it was because . . . maybe Mifuyu liked her.

The uncertainty was killing her. Rion liked Mifuyu, she really did, but she didn't have the confidence to assume she knew how her upperclassman felt. Rion's first instinct was always to second-guess herself.

It would be nice to go on dates with Mifuyu. But Rion couldn't shake the feeling she was misreading their friendship. It had come as a surprise when Mifuyu had wanted to team up with her for the school-wide scavenger hunt; she couldn't shake the belief no one would be interested in her. On the other hand, Mifuyu regularly proved her wrong in that regard.

So maybe . . . maybe there was a chance? At least? Rion worked herself up to talk to Mifuyu about it.

That day, Mifuyu had invited her to eat lunch out on the grass. The sun was shining, and the cafeteria was crowded. The Café Terrace was even more packed, as everyone wanted to eat outside in the late summer weather. Mifuyu had found a slope away from the buildings where they could sit in the sun.

Everything was so perfect. It was like the universe was telling Rion to hurry up and talk to Mifuyu already. Even so, it took her most of the meal to work up the nerve.

"Um, Mifuyu-senpai, i was wondering–" Mifuyu turned towards her, and Rion felt her words freeze up in her throat.

"What?" Mifuyu asked.

"Well, it's just, i've been thinking a lot lately, and i was wondering, what do you think about me, Mifuyu-senpai?"

"Huh?" Mifuyu had already finished eating; she crumpled and recrumpled the wrapper her sandwich had come in. "Well, of course, i like you."

"I mean . . ." Rion hesitated. "I kind of . . . i like you, Mifuyu-senpai! I mean . . . romantically."

"You do?" Mifuyu looked startled. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea."

Rion could feel the buildup to a let-her-down-easy moment. She really, really didn't want to hear Mifuyu say it. "It's okay. I just read too much into things. I'll just–" She turned away without knowing how she was going to finish the sentence.

"No, wait!" Mifuyu grabbed at her arm, and Rion looked back at her. "I didn't say i didn't like you. I just don't know how to tell unless someone says something."

"Really?" Rion asked, and Mifuyu nodded. "Most people don't say how they feel about someone," Rion pointed out. "Not in so many words, anyway. They think you'll get it without having to say it out loud."

"I don't, though," Mifuyu said. "It's so frustrating! Why can't people just say what they mean?"

"I think it's because they're scared of putting their feelings into words," Rion said slowly. "Once you say something out loud, it's there, for real, and the other person has to answer. It's so much easier to be rejected that way. It's less scary to be subtle."

Mifuyu thought about it, then shook her head. "No, i still think it's easier if you say how you feel."

"I guess." Rion looked up at her shyly. "So . . . do you?"

"Do i?" Mifuyu blinked, then threw her arms around Rion's shoulders. Rion froze; Mifuyu was rarely physical in her affections. "Of course i like you, Rion-chan. If you want to, then i want to go on dates with you."

Rion's arms went around Mifuyu, tentatively at first, but then she hugged her back properly. "You mean it?"

"Of course i do," Mifuyu murmured. "And, in the future, tell me how you're feeling, okay?"

"I-i–" Rion stuttered.

"That's okay, isn't it?" Mifuyu asked. Rion could almost see her sprout drooping cat ears.

"I'm always scared to speak up," Rion admitted. "I don't know what people think about me, and i'm worried i'll sound stupid."

"That's all the more reason to talk about it," Mifuyu said firmly. "Because how else will you know? I promise not to laugh at you or think you're stupid, but i can't tell what anyone is thinking. It's not just you, but i want to know what you're feeling, so please don't be afraid to talk to me."

"I'll try," Rion said honestly. "It's hard for me to speak up, but i'll try when i'm with you."

Mifuyu gripped her shoulder and smiled. "That's all i ask."

* * *

**A/N:** I had a general idea in my head how i wanted this story to go, but it went through a ton of false starts before i managed to get it down. I'm not sure how it turned into a confession vignette; it was meant to be an established relationship. I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but it'll do. Also, autistic Mifuyu is gold and i'll fight anyone who says otherwise.


	3. Day 4: Beach Episode

**Day 4: Beach Episode**

The afternoon was getting late, sunlight stretching golden over the sand. Yuki and Sumika had swum out to the sandbar, where they were chatting. Takayuki had barely moved all day, but it looked like he had nearly finished his book. Kouji was digging up above the tide line.

Rion and Mifuyu had spent most of the afternoon working on the shogun of all sandcastles. Mifuyu had insisted on making it a proper samurai castle, and had gathered dozens of small rocks to shore up the curved lower walls. Rion was in charge of the upper reaches, which she decorated with beach glass and shells.

"There," she said, pressing one last spiral shell into a tower. "I think it's done."

Mifuyu sat back and surveyed their work. "I think you're right. Now all it needs is an army."

"I think it might be a bit late for that," Rion said, just as Kouji called over. "I finished the fire pit! We should get it started before it gets dark."

"Oh, that's right!" Mifuyu exclaimed. "I was going to cook dinner tonight. Want to help, Rion-chan? I can show you how to cook over an open fire."

"Okay," Rion said. "I'll give it a try."

* * *

**A/N:** Meh. "Beach Episode" was the hardest prompt for me to come up with anything for. I tried, of course, but nothing went anywhere. The other pairings i'm doing for this week, i couldn't even get them to start, but this seemed like it could at least be posted, even if it's far from complete.


End file.
